Sideways
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: An undercover mission of vital importance throws together an unlikely pair of Ninja—Rock Lee and Hinata. Posing as a newlywed couple, they’ll have to keep their wits about them to fulfill their mission, while also getting to know each other. LxH and NxT.
1. An Unlikely Duo

**A/N:** There still aren't enough LeeHina fics. Come on, writers, let's get to it. It's a challenging but workable couple, you all should really try it.

This was, ironically, inspired by a NejiTen RPG my sister and I did, that reminded me of a KakaIru fic I read and loved, that made me think it would be fun to do a LeeHina long-fic with a similar but totally different plot. Sort of a round about way of getting an idea, no?

Title taken from the Dierks Bentley song of the same name which has absolutely nothing to do with the story. I just thought it was a great title, and a pretty good song.

Special thanks goes out to my friend _**Innocent Rebel**_ for helping me brain storm this one. Without her, most of these ideas would not have come to fruitation.

**Disclaimer:** All characters you recognize are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I am just borrowing for my own amusement, and putting this up where you can read in the hopes you get some too.

**Summary:** An undercover mission of vital importance throws together an unlikely pair of Ninja—Twenty-year-old Rock Lee and the nineteen-year-old Hyuuga heir, Hinata. Posing as a couple of newlywed school teachers, they'll have to keep their wits about them to fulfill their mission, while also getting to know each other. Eventual LeeHina, with hints of NejiTen.

_**Sideways  
By: Reggie**_

_Chapter 1: An Unlikely Duo_

Hinata couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous. She had to fold her hands together in her lap to keep them from shaking. Maybe that was a little ridiculous, because there wasn't really any reason to be frightened of the Hokage, but she couldn't help it. She had only just made Jounin rank a couple of weeks ago, so this summons to see Tsunade could mean her very first A-rank mission. A part of her sincerely hoped otherwise, as she did not feel ready in spite of her recent promotion.

Naruto, who had seemed to more and more be replacing Shizune as Tsunade's assistant, poked his head out the door and grinned at her.

It had been three years since she had confessed her feelings to him that fateful day on the battle field, but so far he had never mentioned it to her and Hinata had not been able to broach the topic with him either. As it was, it still hurt every time his bright smile was turned her way.

"We're all ready for you in here," Naruto said, motioning to her with one arm before disappearing back inside. The young Hyuuga sighed, standing from where she had been seated on the ground outside the large oak doors that lead into the Hokage's office and slipping through the crack Naruto had left during his retreat.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, the evening sun making her golden hair shimmer around her head like a holy light. Naruto had taken his now customary place at Tsunade's right hand while Shizune stood behind her to the left. It was the fourth person in the room that took Hinata by surprise. There, in front of the desk, stood none other than Might Guy.

No. She blinked back the sunlight that was shining in her eyes. Not Neji-niisan's former sensei, but his teammate. Rock Lee. He'd grown taller and filled out quite a bit since they were children, and it was easier to mistake the two now more than ever. There were subtle differences, though, like the round shape and green color of Lee's eyes where Guy-sensei's were square and brown, and the fact that Lee was now taller than even his former teacher had been.

He waved at her happily, teeth sparkling in the golden rays of the fading sun. "Hello, Hinata-san. I hope this evening finds you well."

"Q-quite, thank you," she managed to stutter, glancing over at Tsunade with some relief. If Rock Lee was here, that meant it couldn't be that high of a rank. Lee was strong, everyone knew that, but he was still only a special Jounin and an Academy teacher at that.

Lee's inability to perform jutsu, from what Neji-niisan had told her, had to do with the fact that his chakra lacked an element. Without the ability to control at least two elements, Lee could not fulfill the basic Jounin requirements and had never been promoted, even though most of the rest of the Konoha 11 had. Instead, and Neji-niisan had always suspect as an attempt to please Guy, Tsunade had increased the Academy graduation requirements in Taijutsu and asked Lee to be a teacher specifically for that class.

According to TenTen, Lee constantly complained about it but secretly loved it. Neji-niisan didn't seem convinced of the second part.

"You should take a seat, Hinata," Tsunade gestured toward the chair in front of the desk, and Hinata slid silently into it.

Once she was seated, Lee bowed low. "I can see you are busy, Tsunade-sama. I will be taking my leave then."

Immediately, Hinata felt her heart pounding in her chest once more. Lee being here had been her one comfort that things were alright. If Lee left anything could happen. They could send her on a solo mission. Tsunade might even tell her that her promotion had been a mistake, and they were revoking her back to Chuunin rank. She had been waiting for someone to do that since she'd passed the Jounin trials.

"As fascinating as your report on your students was, Lee, you didn't really think that was the only reason I called you here today, did you?" Tsunade steeped her fingers in front of her face, barely concealing a grin.

Lee blinked at her in confusion for a moment before resuming his attentive stance. "I suppose not, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade hmmed quietly, looking between the two of them as if measuring something. Hinata tried her hardest not to fidget, though it was difficult. Her father had always snapped his fingers on her head and told her that such motions were a sign of weakness, but she couldn't help it when she was nervous like this. She tried to remind herself that Naruto was watching, but it didn't have the same affect it used to. Whatever he thought now, she could not change it.

Without any indication as to whether or not what she saw in them pleased her, Tsunade leaned back further in her chair, and watched them over her fingers as the sun set behind her. "You are sure the area is secure, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded from his place by the Hokage's side while Shizune brought a chair over for Lee, his warm face now all business as he watched them critically. In spite of herself, Hinata felt her heart swell with pride for him. This was the Naruto she always knew was there, and the one that would one day make the best Hokage the village had ever seen. "As sure as can be."

With a final nod, Tsunade finally lowered her hands. "What have you two heard about the recent death of Gushiken Hideo?"

"Not much," Lee shrugged beside her. "I know he was a teacher when Guy-sensei was in school, and he was quite old."

Hinata nodded. That was about as much as she knew as well. Her father had guessed that he'd died of natural causes, and the few whispers of poison going around were the result of too many bored ninja and not enough missions in this time of peace.

"And Yunokawa Kasumi? Have you heard anything about her death?"

"No, Hokage –sama," Hinata whispered, looking down at her hands. It was comforting to see Lee shake his head out of the corner of her eye. If this was a test, at least she was not failing alone.

"I'm not surprised," Tsunade smiled at them, though it didn't seem like a happy or comforting one. "She was a Chuunin of no exceptional skill, about the age Uchiha Itachi would've been now. The autopsy report ruled her death an accidental drowning, as she had quite a lot of alcohol in her blood. She was swimming with some friends in the river when she disappeared, and she was found floating downstream the next morning."

Gulping reflexively, Hinata struggled to shake the image of a floating body out of her head. She was a Jounin now; death should not bother her as much as it still did. Even so, that poor woman had been too young to die so carelessly.

Beside her, Lee had started bouncing his legs nervously, clenching and unclenching his hands. "If the cause of death has already been decided, Tsunade-sama, why are you telling this to us?"

"Because we have evidence that what was decided is not what happened," Tsunade's hazel eyes flashed nearly red in the fading light. "It was related to the passing of Hideo, as well as the deaths of Uemura Masuyo, Temko Nori, and Nishiwaki Juro."

"A serial killer?" Hinata asked, her voice barely a whisper and Lee sat up straighter beside her.

Tsunade face twisted into a kind of furious smirk. "They were all ninja of different rank, skill, and specialties."

"But they were all ninja," Naruto finished, his own face a dark mirror of his mentor's. "Konoha ninja without clans or blood limits. That's the only connection."

Lee cocked his head to the side, obviously curious. "You want us to investigate?"

"Not exactly." Shizune muttered, and for the first time Hinata saw the pitying look on her face. Once again, Tsunade was doing something against Shizune's better judgment. Even if Tsunade's decisions were usually for the better, Hinata couldn't help feeling bad for the woman. She tried so hard to do what was right all the time.

"We believe we know already who is behind the deaths. Some of our top shinobi have been investigating, including both of your teachers." Tsunade shook her head as Lee grinned, seemingly thrilled with being allowed on the same mission as Guy-sensei, though they often worked together and their ranks were nearly identical. "What we need you two to do is find us the concrete proof."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." And, somehow, though the sun was gone now Lee's teeth sparkled almost painfully as he gave Tsunade a thumb-up and jumped to his feet. "You can count on me and Hinata-san to exert the power of our youth and finish the mission our illustrious elders have started."

"Lee," Tsunade muttered her face the very picture of exasperation as Hinata smothered a giggle behind her hand. Those speeches were the exact reason that, despite the years on her cousin's team, she did not know Lee very well. Neji-niisan had always been hesitant to bring him home lest he launch into one and get them both killed for saying something wrong.

"Like the springtime flower conquers the icy frost of old winter, we will leap forth with our power blazing and destroy this threat to our illustrious village."

"Lee-kun, we're not done." Shizune tried, reaching one hand out to the young man in a motion to stop, but she was either not seen or ignored.

"We will strive with all our power to overcome this most treacherous enemy and…"

"Hey, Bushy brows!" Naruto growled, though his blue eyes were laughing. "Will ya shut up a minute and let the old lady finish?"

Hinata had to bite down another giggle as Lee blinked, obviously confused at having been interrupted mid-rant, and nodded as he sat down slowly.

"I'm afraid it isn't as simple as running out there and just catching the bad guy." Tsunade glared at Naruto briefly before looking at them again. "Our problem is that we strongly suspect that the person behind the murders is the new Daimyo of Fire Country."

Probably, she should have gasped at that. It really was quite a dramatic revelation. As it was she was so surprised that she couldn't even do that much.

"The-the daimyo?" Lee gaped, swallowing loudly.

"Yes. These deaths have only started in the last few months, and there is further evidence that will be provided to you in your mission scrolls that will be given to you before you leave." Tsunade shook her head and waved one hand as if brushing those details aside. "The daimyo has publicly stated he thinks that ninja cause more wars than they prevent, and that given the opportunity he would rid himself of them. Our intelligence leads us to believe that's exactly what he's doing."

Something dark, malicious even, crossed Tsunade's face as she picked a scroll up from off the corner of her desk. "Ironically, the daimyo has requested the service of one of our ninja to be a nanny for his children. He seems to think it's cost effective to have a body guard and a baby-sitter all in one person. That is where you two come in."

"U-us, Hokage-sama?" Hinata whispered pitifully, pulling one hand to rest against her lip. She knew it was a horrible give away of how frightened she was, but it was comforting none the less.

A sharp nod from Tsunade made Hinata's stomach fall to her toes. "Hinata, you fit the daimyo's request perfectly. Well-bred, well-mannered, soft spoken, good with children, and a ninja of at least Jounin rank. We are sending you to fulfill the daimyo's request, and to spy on him until you have proof that he is behind these seemingly random deaths inside the village's very walls."

It felt like all the blood was being drained out the hole her stomach had left when it fell, as she was suddenly light-headed and was afraid for a moment she was going to return to her childhood habit of fainting under extreme pressure. Her? They wanted her, of all people, to spy on the daimyo? Did they realize they were putting the fate of the village in the hands of one of the most incompetent kunoichi in Konoha history? Her father and the elders always seemed surprised when she came back from a mission alive, and with good reason. How was she, of all people, going to manage the task they'd set before her? Tsunade would be much better off sending TenTen.

Except TenTen was none of the things requested, except for her rank. She was not well-bred, her manners left much to be desired, she was louder than Lee and Guy-sensei put together on occasion, and the simplest baby sitting missions could reduce Neji-niisan's best friend to near tears. Ino, too, was too loud to ever be called soft spoken, and Sakura was too short tempered to deal with children.

That ruled out all the kunoichi she knew personally, as Kurenai-sensei's daughter was still too young for her to leave for extended missions outside the village. Surely, though, there had to be someone else? Anyone more qualified than she was for such an important task. The fate of life as she knew it depended on the success of this.

Lee was nodding thoughtfully beside her, a worn notebook clutched in his left hand. "It makes sense to send Hinata-san, Tsunade-sama." Hinata shot him a betrayed look almost on reflex, her last hope that there was someone in this room that could see what a mistake this was dying with his words. "But why are you including me if the daimyo has only requested one shinobi? Won't he get suspicious if you send a team?"

"We aren't sending a team. We're sending a married couple."

It took several rather loud and painful heartbeats for Hinata to process what the Hokage's words meant. She wasn't married. She'd never even dated.

Tsunade continued as if the silence in the room had not suddenly gained several pounds in shock and awkwardness. "Court protocol requires that anyone dealing directly with the daimyo's children be married. As Hinata is not, we're going to have to fix that before you leave at the end of the week. Naruto and Neji put their heads together, and came up with Lee as the best choice to act as the new husband."

The words she'd had prepared to protest escaped Hinata as it was revealed Neji-niisan had known about this, leaving her resembling a fish with her mouth hanging open but no sound escaping her lips. She felt betrayed; that Neji-niisan could decide something as important as this without even asking her opinion on the matter. If they had to send a man to pretend to be her husband—something she would have preferred some warning about, thank you very much—why not Kiba, someone she knew better and was much more comfortable with?

Well, actually, that was an easy one. Kiba had dated TenTen, however briefly, and ever since then Neji-niisan hadn't liked him very much.

The fact that Naruto, too, had been in on it was just the icing of humiliation on her embarrassment cake.

Whatever stupefied silence Lee had been in, he chose that moment to recover from it as he was once more on his feet, flailing his arms around wildly. "Tsunade-sama, you can't be serious. Marriage is a scared act! A profession of true love. To defile it, even if it's only in claim…"

"We're not claiming anything." Tsunade said, raising a hand to inspect her nails like none of this mattered. Hinata felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation, something that didn't happen often. Was this woman getting some kind of pleasure out of playing with their lives like this? And to think she had always trusted the Hokage before. "The daimyo will certainly look into the ninja we send, so their records must be flawless. Another reason for sending you two. And their wedding will certainly have to be real."

The flailing stopped as all color drained from Lee's face. It was almost funny, and probably would have been more so if Hinata didn't currently feel like she was having an out of body experience. This couldn't really be happening to her. It just couldn't.

"Real," Lee's voice came out something of a squeak. He swallowed, ignoring Naruto's snort of laughter, before continuing. "You are ordering us to marry for real?"

"For the extent of this mission, yes. If the papers happen to get destroyed afterwards, erasing all traces, well then all the better for your future relationships." Tsunade looked up at them, the amused sparkle gone from her eyes. "The point at the moment is, Lee, that against your principals as it may be, you're the only ninja even close to Hinata's age that Neji thinks he can talk Hiashi into trusting with his daughter's safety and," she paused here as the amusement returned briefly, "other things is you."

Hinata felt her face flame with color as Naruto laughed again. What she wouldn't give to have someone come in and attempt to assassinate Tsunade right now. Then she could at least die a hero by stopping them instead of from embarrassment. Lee just standing there, looking bewildered, was the last thing Hinata saw before she buried her face in her hands.

They were really going to force her to marry Lee. Not that she didn't think he was a nice person, but he was more or less a stranger to her, an acquaintance and occasional sparring partner at best. Perhaps it would only be in name, and only temporarily, but they would have to act like a married couple. She was going to have to kiss, to perhaps even share her bed, for the first time in her life with a man. One she barely knew and certainly didn't love. Once her father got word of this, he was going to blow a fuse.

Her father. Now, there was something she might be able to use. "Tsu-tsunade-sama, I d-don't think my father will a-approve of this at all. H-He will be very angry at this idea…"

"Leave Hiashi to me," there was no hiding of Tsunade's smirk this time. "I've been handling your father since he was barely potty trained, Hinata. I know how to make him do these things."

She could only sit back, momentarily stunned as her last fleeting hope died out. How was she supposed to argue with that?

"Guy-sensei," Lee started, looking hopelessly around at them all one at a time.

Tsunade held up a preemptive hand to silence him. "Has already said he'd be happy to perform the ceremony on Thursday if it pleases you both."

Lee collapsed backwards in his chair, his eyes wide and body limp in what Hinata could only assume was as much shock as she felt. Thursday left them only three days to prepare for what was probably the worst and most important mission of their lives.

Later, Hinata was proud to say she didn't faint. She just tended to never mention how she broke down in tears.


	2. Running Interference

**A/N:** You know, I was going to do something totally different with this. Then I got a book for Christmas that gave me another idea. Good thing I waited!

Thanks again to IR for brainstorming with me and helping me make this story as amazing as I hope it ends up being.

I've done my best to describe weapons you may be unfamiliar with, but some of them are difficult. Go to Wikipedia for a look.

_**Sideways**_

_Chapter 2: Running Interference_

It felt like a dream, but not a pleasant one. This was ironic, because he'd dreamed of this several times over the last few years. Of course he had always thought, with some confidence, that his wedding would be his way on his own terms. He would have asked the girl, and they would have been able to take their time planning a nice ceremony in each other's company.

Instead he'd spent all morning being rushed this way and that, being fitted for his formal clothing, taught how to walk correctly, what to say. He felt dizzy from all the times he'd be elbowed, and pricked, forced into positions he didn't like and to move in ways that unnaturally restricted the fluidity of movement he was so used to.

Worst of all, he had to watch Hinata go through the same thing, with tears glistening on the surface of her pale eyes. She looked so utterly wretched, and he hated it because he was part of the cause. That he had been chosen instead of someone better.

She hadn't said as much, of course, but the constant threat of tears was enough.

The real kicker of the whole thing was that, while he was unhappy with the circumstances of the affair, the who was a mixed blessing. For the last year he had admired Hinata from a distance, wanting to get close to her but being unwilling to try after Sakura's rejection. Not only had she refused his feelings at first—something in retrospect he could not blame her for as he had been a complete stranger to her—but even after they had gotten to know one another, even become friends, she had taken him with her to confess her feelings to Naruto. She knew how he felt, knew it had not changed, and she had had him come and watch her offer her heart to another. To the boy that was everything Lee wanted to be but could not.

It was three years ago, but still it ached to think that his feelings had counted so little to someone who was not normally a deliberately cruel person. Then and there he had made up his mind that perhaps he, like Guy-sensei, was destined to play the hero who longed for a love that simply would not exist for him. He could appreciate love, like his teammates had found, and defend the idea but never possess it.

Once you got used to the idea, he thought, it wasn't so bad.

Then Hinata had come in the picture. She had started joining their team for training fairly regularly to help herself prepare for the Jounin trials. Sometimes Lee had spared with her, strengthening her taijutsu and speed, and where he could not assist he would referee matches between her and his teammates. Nearly always she was the first one to the practice field, even before himself and Guy-sensei, and the last one to gather her things and leave. Recently he had stayed with her a couple of times, and he'd watched as she pushed herself again and again to get stronger, faster, better in every way.

They hadn't talked much, and she was so focused on her training that Lee doubted she'd really noticed him there at all. He wouldn't say the time spent together had deepened their relationship at all beyond the passing acquaintance they had as ninja around the same age with teams that were occasionally paired up. Even so, he'd found his admiration for her growing. She struggled so hard to prove herself, even though her success was constantly overlooked.

Unlike him, however, she did not react with anger at the injustice and a determination to make them all watch and see her excel. She wasn't trying to change how people viewed her, but herself. Who she was and how she behaved in situations of stress, so that she could better assist those she cared for. It was a key difference, because Lee was quickly discovering that he could be as strong as he wanted to, but he could not make others recognize it. There would be those that saw him as talentless as long as he couldn't do ninjutsu and genjutsu, and there was no amount of hard work that would change that.

Hinata's way seemed gentler to Lee, and it fascinated him. He started noticing her more and more around the village. When he was out shopping he'd catch a glimpse of her helping a child reach something on a high shelf, or out for his morning run he'd see her assisting the flower vendors putting out their displays. He started to watch her, the way she treated those around her. Not like she had something to prove, even if she did, but like she had something to learn from them.

It was like he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and the moments when he did she would drift into his thoughts. What would Hinata think if she saw what he was doing right now? How would she react? Did she mind that he couldn't perform jutsu and was an Academy teacher?

Naturally it wasn't long before TenTen started to tease him about having a crush on Neji's cousin, and once she'd put a word to it there had been no going back. He did have a crush, at least of sorts, on Hinata, despite telling himself he would not so easily give his heart next time. Now he was unsure if this mission would prove his vow of solitude wrong or horribly awfully right.

The familiar sound of TenTen's weapons ricocheting off a kaiten grew louder as Lee approached the teams regular training ground. Knowing how much TenTen and Neji valued their moments alone together, he generally left them alone this time of day to enjoy their own odd ritual of courtship. Tsunade had mentioned, however, that Neji had been involved in the choosing of him as Hinata's husband and Lee wanted answers before things went any further.

Mostly information on how his soon-to-be-former best friend could do this to him.

Weapons littered the clearing Neji and TenTen had claimed as their own, sticking into and through nearly every flat surface available. The only standing object that didn't look like a pin cushion was Neji, but even he had some holes in the loose clothing he insisted on wearing. TenTen must have been improving her speed. The kunoichi in question was standing just yards away from their comrade, perched like a little sparrow on the end of her long tsuki nari yari. As Lee watched TenTen launched her attack, pulling the spear so hard as she flipped, spinning it over her body so the sharp end was heading at Neji while she stayed on the top of it.

Neji grunted as the weapon came at him hard and fast, dodging the end and pushing off the wood part with his hand to deflect it. But TenTen had obviously anticipated this. She already had one of her smaller scrolls in her hand and flipped it open with ease. She caught the butterfly swords that appeared with both hands and dropped like a red and white missile onto Neji's head, not fearing his gentle fists attacks with the short, fast and deadly blades between the two of them. These short range fighting techniques were new, but they only increased the deadliness of his fierce friend.

It was a ritual of courtship unique to Neji and TenTen, as far as Lee could tell. Sparring for them was almost what dating was to everyone else in the world. They did go on regular dates, occasionally, but more often than not it was a packed lunch, sharp blades, and a first aid kit that marked his friends' foreplay. They had been dating for two years now and still Lee didn't understand it. Probably why he and TenTen couldn't have ever made it as a couple, whatever his childhood wish had been. He'd give her chocolates, and she'd give them back, laced with poison, and a note that said not to treat her like a girl next time.

"If you have something to say, Lee," Neji offered casually as he dodged a good swipe at his neck and tried to hit some points on TenTen's arms, "now is a good time to do so. We were just about to take a break anyway."

TenTen looked over at him, brown eyes widening in surprise, and quickly found her arms pinned behind her back while she was spun around so Neji was holding them there with his body as well. She let out a high pitched noise of frustration and tried to squirm away, too which the Hyuuga simply smirked. It was going to get him elbowed later.

He wished he had time for pleasantries. Wished that he was here for something other than demanding answers to questions he really didn't want to ask, and shouldn't have to. That he could joke and laugh and interrupt those moments where things between them got a little too heated. Instead, Lee raised his head and squared his shoulders. They weren't children anymore, and if Neji was playing with him like this then they weren't friends. "I talked to Tsunade last night."

All traces of amusement left Neji's face as he jerked his nose away from TenTen's ear, and he sighed. "She's going through with that crazy plan of her's then? I still think it's a ridiculous idea, but she informed me she wasn't asking my opinion." Neji made a slight face, but this probably had more to do with TenTen stepping on his in step than anything else.

"What plan is this?" TenTen demanded, twisting a little to try and get a better look at Lee. Neji obliged her, turning so that she was between the two boys which, Lee realized with some dry amusement, meant that Neji knew exactly why he was here, what he really wanted to do, and he was unabashedly using TenTen as a human shield.

"I just want to know," Lee swallowed, trying not to let the betrayal show on his face. Hinata had forgiven Neji even as he was trying to kill her all those years ago, he should at least give him a chance to explain. "I want to know what you were thinking. How could you do this to Hinata?"

TenTen groaned, rolling her dark eyes heavenward. "What did you do now, Neji?"

"Nothing," the Hyuuga protested, sulkily resting his chin on TenTen's shoulder. To anyone else, it would look Neji was simply tightening his hold on TenTen's wrists, but Lee knew better. "Tsunade just needed a husband for Hinata."

"Oh, Lee," TenTen's expression softened, and Neji released her as she relaxed. "I'm so sorry. But you always knew she was a potential political bargaining chip. You'll find someone else who will love you, I know it."

If only that was the problem. "No, TenTen. Neji picked me."

"What?"

"No, I didn't." Neji protested, finally stepping out from behind his shield. "Naruto picked you. I just couldn't come up with any reason why it shouldn't be you."

There were a lot of reasons Lee could think of. He'd even let Neji borrow some if he wanted. "Well, what's wrong with Kiba-kun or Shino-kun? Wouldn't Hinata be more comfortable with someone she already knows well?"

"Kiba is out of the question. I don't trust him." Neji said flatly, and beside him TenTen giggled.

Lee couldn't quite hold back the sigh of exasperation. Just because Kiba had dated TenTen for a month, and broken her heart at the end, didn't automatically make him an untrustworthy ninja. It seemed that everyone except Neji had forgiven the boy. "Shino-kun then."

"Shino doesn't work for two reasons. One, he's already out on a mission."

"That's convenient for him," TenTen said brightly, tucking her hands behind her back. "He does always seem to be gone when something big is going on. Must be irksome for him."

"The second reason," Neji continued, as though she hadn't spoken at all, "is that Hyuuga don't marry Aburame. Our clan techniques cancel out, it simply doesn't make sense. Hiashi-sama would never allow his potential heirs to not be wielders of Byakugan."

It would have been easy to ask why he, with his inability to do even the most basic ninjutsu, wouldn't be considered a problem, but they both knew the answer already. His problem wasn't genetic, but the result of a failed abortion attempt by his mother late in her pregnancy. Any other potential objections were being handled by the fact that the wedding was deliberately made to seem as though he and Hinata had eloped, taking the need for her to get married and leave the village as the perfect opportunity.

It was all very elaborately staged, really.

"Chouji-kun? Shikamaru-kun? Even Sai-kun could…"

"Hinata is scared to death of Chouji. Ino has claimed Shikamaru, and Naruto and I didn't feel like fighting her. I wouldn't allow Sai on the same planet as Hinata-sama if I didn't have to, never mind the same bed." Neji's frown deepened. "And if you dare suggest Naruto, you're never allowed to call me cruel again."

Lee had stopped listening well before the last sentence. The realization that not only would he be married to Hinata but be expected to act like they were married, to kiss her and lay beside her, made him suddenly quite dizzy.

"Way to break him," TenTen muttered as she walked over, pulling Lee into a tight embrace. He couldn't help feeling a little better in spite of the situation. No matter the problem, TenTen's hugs could always cheer him because he knew that she had suffered much in her short life, and still she could hope. As long as she was holding on, so could he. "Consider this a blessing, Lee. This will give Hinata a chance to get to know you, and it's not uncommon for arranged marriages to turn into love. All she needs is a chance to see who you are, and I know she'll get it."

Resting his chin on her head, Lee looked over at Neji who was standing there with a surprisingly soft look on his face. He wouldn't say he was sorry, but then there wasn't really a need. "I would be honored if you would both attend the ceremony. Guy-sensei will be performing it."

"Well, that's certain to prove entertaining." She smiled up at him, standing on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek before whirling to face Neji. "So, am I going to have to get Tsunade to authorize our wedding too, or are you going to suddenly develop testosterone enough to do it yourself?"

He'd come here for revenge, and while it wasn't painful, that choking noise Neji made was good enough.


	3. Begonia

**A/N:** For the record, no sane writer ever does a wedding scene.

By the way, am I the only one that thinks Hanabi looks more like Neji than Hinata? I think she and Hinata are half-sisters, and am treating them as such for this story.

_**Sideways**  
Chapter 3: Begonia_

"Just to make sure I've got this completely right," Hanabi muttered, pulling another clip off the table to inspect it. "The official story is that you and Lee have been secretly dating and decided to elope. To save you from Father's wrath, Tsunade decided to send you and your new husband on this mission. Doesn't that kind of scandal defeat the point of you being well-bred and well-mannered? I wouldn't think the Daimyo would want you anywhere near his children."

Hinata had been careful not to reveal the ulterior motive of the mission to her sister; just that she would be the acting governess for the Daimyo's children. It seemed her sister knew, or at least suspected, a deeper reason, as she kept trying to work more details out of her. "Tsunade-sama seems to think that the uproar caused by the scandal is less than if she sent any of the other available kunoichi. If he seems upset, I am to try and paint a picture of Father as a tyrant, and not at all like the Daimyo."

That shouldn't be too hard. Hinata couldn't even imagine the kind of trouble she would be in if this wedding were real.

"I think it's sad that I'm the only one allowed to attend." Hanabi muttered, grabbing the more elaborate pieces of the hair ornaments off the stand. "I suppose Neji-niichan will be there, but nobody is supposed to know he is. It makes sense to not have Father, either, but my mother could have. She's the one that should be doing this instead of me anyway."

This was probably true. The elaborate hair style and hood probably should have been done by a professional or mother instead of her fifteen-year-old sister. Hinata couldn't say, however, she was too upset about not having anyone there but Hanabi. Her father had made it clear that he did not consider his daughter married, and that she better not behave with Lee like she was, and Hinata had never gotten along very well with her step mother.

A part of her wished that her own mother could be here, but that was only silly fancy to miss her. She had died when Hinata was still an infant, killed in someway that was yet another family secret. She couldn't remember her mother but in pictures, and those had all disappeared not long after Hanabi was born.

"It's amazing that Father still had your mother's wedding kimono, though. It fits you very well." The younger girl smiled one of her rare smiles as she added the last of the gold combs to her sister's blue hair. "Are you ready?"

"No." Some called it a weakness, but around her little sister Hinata never felt the need to act differently. To prove she was strong. Hanabi was ambitious and well trained, but they were friends. If she couldn't depend on her younger sister then who would be left? "Four days ago I hadn't e-even been on a d-date and now I…"

The white cloth of the hood was draped slowly over Hinata's hair. "Will do what you have to as a ninja to make the clan proud."

"Yes." She clasped her trembling hands in her lap, trying to force them to stop. She shouldn't be afraid. Perhaps she could not count Lee as a close friend, but she knew him well enough to know he would never harm her. He would respect her privacy too, she knew, as he had a reputation around the village of defending the woman's bath house from peepers without ever once glancing himself. There was nothing to be frightened of.

Minus the fact that she was getting married and being sent on an extremely important and high risk mission, upon which the fate of life as she knew it might hang.

There were several loop holes built into the ceremony that would later be used to invalidate it once the mission was over. The first was that Guy-sensei, though he could, technically, perform a civil ceremony shouldn't do such in a Shinto shrine like they were using. Another was that the sake usually used in such ceremonies would be substituted by plain water in Lee's glass.

Her father was still concerned about how this would affect her future marriage prospects, as no family of quality would want, as he had kindly put it, used goods. Even so, he had given in to Tsunade just as the Hokage had said he would.

With one last reassuring squeeze of the shoulder, Hanabi quietly left to take her place for the ceremony. As Neji was technically her family, so even if Lee had invited him he would stand with Hanabi while TenTen faced them as the representative of the family Lee did not have. The shrine itself was little more than a small room on the ground floor of the Hokage tower. It was used almost exclusively for hurried wedding such as this; when the thought of being separated by death without this solemn vow became too much to bare.

Tucking her fan into her obi, and carefully taking up her hakeseko and kaiken, Hinata checked her make up one last time. It was perfect, just like she'd expect her sister to do. Like she was in everything. If she was older, would Hanabi have been assigned this mission instead? Would their father have so easily stood by and just let her go?

No, with Hanabi they would have been willing to fake a wedding and trusted her to be a good enough liar to cover any possible slips. She would not have had to endure the humiliation of this sham wedding, all alone and sent to the care of a man she didn't love and barely knew.

Of course, being married off to a stranger had always been a possibility. After her third birthday, when it was clear she would survive her sickly baby hood, Hinata had been surrounded by rumors of potential engagements nearly every month. She'd been shown pictures of her potential husbands, often times they were old men who frightened her, and after her school work and gentle fist practice she would spend her evenings being drilled and taught how to be the perfect wife to her future lord.

Father had never even tried to find Hanabi a powerful husband to care for her. While Hinata was learning the proper way to walk in a kimono, Hanabi was attending clan meetings and learning the gentle fist moves reserved for the clan heir. While Hinata perfected the art of rolling sushi, her sister perfected sixty-four palms. The clan had pretended to acknowledge her as the potential heir; that she might somehow take up the place that was hers by birthright but really, there had never been any doubt.

And people wondered why she had not tried harder to pursue Naruto.

Tears were threatening to fall, but Hinata was tired of crying. She had shed tears most of her life, yet it had never changed a thing. All it would do now was ruin her make-up and have her seem childish and weak to the man she would call husband for who knew how long. It was with her head held high and eyes without moisture that Hinata stepped into the room where everyone was waiting.

On one side of the room stood Neji and Hanabi, dressed in long black silk kimonos. Across from them stood TenTen, and Hinata found the grip on her composure slipping. TenTen was wearing a beautiful white silk kimono covered in red and gold clouds like a sunset. It could only have been a very expensive gift from Neji, as using the Hyuuga clan symbol clearly marked her as his. It should be the two of them being given this opportunity to wed, without fear of backlash from the clan. Neji could have handled the children, he was good with them. He even secretly liked kids, and TenTen could have learned. Tsunade could have said that there were no eligible kunoichi to be found and insisted that Neji was trust worthy. They would have been so happy for this chance, instead of the cold dread that seemed to spread throughout Hinata's body.

In the middle of the room stood their officiator. Guy was dressed in a formal looking black robe and had glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. They made him look deceivingly distinguished, and in any other situation Hinata would probably have smiled.

Then there was Lee. Dressed in the formal black kimono and grey hakama that Tsunade had purchased for him, he didn't look very much like himself. None of the characteristic energy or confidence was apparent, either, as he seemed to stare off at nothing without a trace of a smile on his face.

How could she have been so selfish? She wasn't the only one suffering through this, was she? No, Lee was stuck with her, the weak little girl, who was probably so unlike the woman he'd pictured himself with. Lee, as far as she knew, adored strong confident girls like Sakura and Ino who trained hard and were unafraid of the world they stepped out into. Unlike Hinata, with her small mouse voice and inability to lead anyone anywhere.

She walked on trembling knees wishing for the support of someone, anyone, to walk the small distance with her. Ordinarily she would have had her father, or the matchmaker, to hold her hand and give her away. But, in this case, it was the village itself offering her up. It was a lonely feeling.

No sooner was she in her place, shoulder to shoulder with Lee, than Guy-sensei began to speak. "We are here today to witness the beautiful occasion of two astonishing souls in this most youthful vow of holy matrimony."

Behind her, Hinata heard Hanabi giggle and Neji softly sigh. Even to those who admired him, and Hinata knew that Neji really did, Guy could be overwhelming at the best of times. Would her new husband talk like that? It was so difficult to follow, how would she ever know what he was saying? What if he should be insulted because she couldn't do things as he wished when she did not understand? Before, the fact that Neji was on a team known around the village for their quick tempers had seemed funny, and now she couldn't help being a little afraid.

"We are here to witness," the Jounin continued, oblivious to Hinata's anxiety or the slump in Lee's shoulders, "these two set out on the most challenging journey of their young lives. Though their spirits sore with youthful enthusiasm, flying with two is much harder than flying solo."

Birds? She never felt like a bird. More often than not she felt like a glass doll, something to be admired but never touched.

"However, Lee, Hinata, you must take inspiration from the birds if you are going to reach the heights of your potential. Stick together through the stormy wind, my cute student and his beloved. Let nothing part you, and you will reach the destination of your hearts desire!"

This wasn't helping Hinata to feel better at all. He kept talking like they had chosen to be here or even wanted to. What her heart desired most right now was to turn and run out the door, and find some nice secluded cottage where not even the ANBU could find her.

"These feelings may be just fledglings now, but with this push out of the nest they will…"

"Enough with the theatrics, we get it," Neji interrupted, much to Hinata's relief. Even if she was only halfway paying attention, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"You do not like the speech, Neji?" Guy frowned, looking over his glasses at the boy over Hinata's shoulder. "I originally wrote the speech for your wedding, but I felt the message would still apply. I am sorry you do not like it."

Neji must have made a face, or something, as TenTen giggled madly from the other side and even Lee seemed to perk up a little. He spoke at least. "You didn't write the speech just for me, sensei?"

"Alas," Guy moaned, with a tearful look that could only have accompanied the word alas, "I am afraid I thought I would have a little more time to prepare yours, my youthful Lee. When Tsunade approached me, I of course leapt at the opportunity. I do have more later that I wrote just for you, but perhaps I can share it another time? Neji does not seem in the mood for my wisdom."

"He usually isn't," TenTen chirped. "It is probably best we hurry, though, sensei. We want to give Hiashi-sama some plausible deniability. He won't have that it both his daughters are gone for too long."

"Of course, of course," the older Jounin said cheerfully, though he looked anything but. "I suppose we ought to go right to the vows then."

The rest of the ceremony was largely a blur of motion and tradition. It was something Hinata had rehearsed since she was a tiny child, to ensure that she not embarrass the clan in anyway one this important day. She knew the right thing to say, and the right way to say them. The only thing that pulled her out of her automatic haze was TenTen's snort into the sake cup when she and Neji took sips from the sake cups in place of the absent parents.

There was no reception, and evening found her and Lee alone in the hotel Tsunade insist they have for the next day before they left. They were to order dinner through room service, at the expense of the village, and not come out until she summoned them the next day to finalize the details.

Lee was sitting on the bed while Hinata struggled to remove the elaborate hair decorations at the low vanity. How she was going to get out of this kimono on her own remained to be seen.

"That was interesting," Lee muttered, and she watched him flop onto his back on the bed. Somehow he'd already gotten out of his wedding clothes and into a comfortable looking pair of green flannel pajamas. She couldn't help being a little envious.

Unsure how else to respond, Hinata said nothing as she continue to fight with the pins. Interesting is probably not the word she would have chosen for the situation they were currently in. More like miserable.

"I can't believe TenTen hit me for saying that if she wasn't pediaphobic we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Pediaphobic?" That sounded terrible, whatever it was, and Hinata found herself suddenly concerned for TenTen's well being as she half turned to look at the young man sprawled on the bed.

The grin Lee sent her way was positively cocky. "A fear of children. The closest I've ever seen her come to breaking down was when Kurenai-sensei had her hold her baby."

It wasn't really funny at all, but Hinata could appreciate that Lee was at least trying to make things less awkward while she worked and tried not to think about having to sleep in the same bed as a boy for the first time in her life. "Ishi is a sweet girl. I don't know how anyone could be frightened of her."

Lee 'hm'ed thoughtfully, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "TenTen has her reasons. Anyway, I thought Guy-sensei preformed the ceremony very well. His speeches are always truly inspiring. I'm less afraid of this mission now, aren't you?"

"A-ah," was all she managed to squeak, deciding to use the kimono's restriction of her rib cage as an excuse if asked. How did other brides manage this? Of course, she thought with color springing to her face, their husbands probably usually were of some assistance, weren't they?

She could see her face reddening in the mirror, and lowered her head to try and hide the blush behind her bangs. All of the sudden, Lee was behind her, his hands on either side of her head. "Let me help you with that, Hinata-san."

"N-no," her eyes widened and she jerked away on reflex. How had he gotten so close so quickly. "I-It's alright, Lee-san. I am m-managing. You don't have t-to…"

He cut her off by removing one of the clips and allowing a lock of hair to slide down her neck, causing her to shiver. "We are supposed to act as husband and wife, are we not, Hinata-san? Please, allow me to help you when needed, and I swear I will not let you down."

How could she say anything to that? With no appropriate response coming to mind, she sat silent and still while Lee's fingers worked through her hair, undoing the elaborate twists and working out the places it had become knotted. When it was all done he stepped back, a soft smile on his face, before reaching down and loosening the knot on her obi for her. It was a surprising action, and Hinata couldn't decide whether she felt more thankful or terrified.

"Let me know if I can be of anymore assistance to you, Hinata-san."

She stood, grabbing her nightgown, to make her way into the bathroom. "I-If we are m-m-m-married now, I…" her mouth moved in the shapes she wanted to say, but no sound came out, so she tried again. "I think it is just Hi-Hinata now."

"Hinata," Lee muttered quietly, as if trying it out, and she left him sitting there nodding to himself. When she returned after her bath, Hinata found that the bed had been stripped of one of a blanket and one of it's pillows. A quick search of the room revealed them, and Lee, snuggled comfortably on the floor.

With a sigh of relief, and a greatful smile in Lee's direction, Hinata climbed between the covers and allowed her eyes to close. It had been an exhausting day, and she was asleep in moments.


End file.
